Large-caliber guns, in particular, generally have hydraulic braking systems at the rear, such as a braking device for damping the barrel recoil; however, these hydraulic braking systems are relatively voluminous and costly. By way of example, DE 10 2006 014 155 A1 describes one such hydropneumatic braking and recoil system for recoiling guns.
If the aim is to design guns to be as simple as possible, as is the case for mortars and grenade launchers, etc., a rigid barrel bearing is normally preferred, in which the forces that occur during firing are transmitted via a rigid baseplate downward to the ground (See, e.g., DE 197 13 192 C2). However, small aircraft, helicopters or light weight vehicles, in particular, cannot be fitted with such mortars because of the high gas recoil forces generated on firing.
The present invention is based on the object of specifying a weapon that is relatively simple and compact, despite the use of a weapon barrel with recoil and despite the use of a braking device that damps the barrel recoil.